


Imagine Jacob pulling up a tent in front of your house because he wants you to notice him

by TheBGassassin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Cute, F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBGassassin/pseuds/TheBGassassin





	Imagine Jacob pulling up a tent in front of your house because he wants you to notice him

It was about 1AM when you heard strange rustling from outside your house, which woke you up from your ever so needed slumber. At first you brushed it off, thinking it was a cat or something, but then you heard something fall and someone quietly yell “Dammit!”. You sighed, thinking it was probably a drunk or a hooligan, but then you heard an all too familiar voice yell out “Y/N!” Your eyes widened, realizing who was rustling outside your house. Jacob Frye had been your not-so-secret admirer for quite a long time now. Almost every day, you received a bouquet of flowers at your doorstep and you wondered where the hell he got your address from, everywhere you went, he always came from somewhere and offered to walk with you, he even carried your bags when you went shopping. The company and attention was quite fun, if you had to be honest, but sometimes you just wanted to smack him with something heavy. You liked him as well, of course, but you just aren’t the type of lady who would jump into the arms of the first person who offers her his company. Apart from that, it was quite fun watching him do little shenanigans to get your attention.

“Y/N!“ he yelled again and you sighed, irritated and covered your head with your pillow, in hopes that it can isolate the noise and you can finally sleep. “I know you’re awake!“ Well, with such yelling, sleep was something you weren’t going to get soon. You got up and stormed over to the terrace, grabbing a scarf to cover your shoulders with from the chilly night air. “I am now, Jacob!“ you yelled back. Even through the night’s darkness, you noticed his face brighten up when he saw you. Your heart also fluttered when you saw him. Something caught your attention next to him. A few long sticks were keeping up a piece of fabric, making a shelter just enough for a man to fit in. The idiot had pulled up a tent in front of your house! “Jacob, what the hell are you doing?!“ You pointed to the tent. He looked at it and back at you “I pulled up a tent.“ he answered simply. He was slurring a bit, so you guessed he had a few drinks before coming here. “I see that, you idiot!“ you said, rolling your eyes “But what for?“ What were the neighbors going to think? “So I can sit here and wait until you finally notice me!“ he answered you rather loudly “So I can sing you songs under your balcony until you have had enough of me and say yes to being mine. I’m not in a hurry, I will wait for as long as I must.“ You bit your lip, suppressing laughter. “Speaking of singing, I wrote you a song!“ you looked around, hoping the neighbors aren’t awake. But no light was in sight, meaning they are still sleeping. You wrapped yourself in your scarf more and leaned your hands on the terrace fence “Jacob, who the hell wrote...“ but he cut you off with a clear of his throat and in the next moment, the melodic words started pouring out of his mouth.

“Dark eye-es, they sing I lo-ove you-u...“ You sighed heavily and rubbed your temples, as he slurred the words. “They say, I lo-o-ove you-u-u...“ Well, it was nice of him to sing you a song, if only it wasn’t in the middle of the night...and if only he wasn’t singing so damn loud. “Jacob, you don’t have to...“ you started again, but he cut you off once more “How long will I have to wait, Y/N? Don’t you understand that I love you? What do I have to do to prove that I’m head over heels for you?! I LOVE YOU, Y/N L/N!“ You smiled wide, hearing him finally confess his feelings to you. That was exactly what you were waiting for. “Jacob,“ you yelled down at him “I love you, too.“ For a few moments, he seemed to not get it, because he continued his serenade and heartwarming confession “I have never had someone on my mind so much! You’re always on my mind, Y/N! Every time I think of you, I...Wait, what did you say?“ the information finally sunk in apparently. You giggled “I said, I love you too. I just wanted to hear you say it first.“ He stood there for a moment, in silence “Oh, you sly little...“ he teased with a grin on his face. You giggled again “Well, no use for that tent anymore.“ you said “And I think it would be rather uncomfortable to sleep in it. You can come up if you want.“ you pushed yourself off the fence and started walking towards the door, a smirk on your face. Jacob practically jumped in his place and made a few steps towards your front door, but you cut him off mid-step “Under one condition!“ Jacob looked up at you again “Anything. Name it!“ You waved your hand towards the tent “Get that silly thing off of my yard before someone sees it.“ Before you even finished your sentence, the tent was ruined.

 


End file.
